Who's Going To Save Me?
by PoptartxPrincess
Summary: Small Slash about bullied Edd. One-shot! Contains Kevedd. TRIGGER WARNING. (sorry, Summaries are harrddd.) [Cover photo by Kevedd on deviantart]


**A/N- WARNING. Very O.O.C., Slash. Trigger/Self-harm warning. This is my first fic, and there is no Beta, so please, go a little easy on me. Also, this is just a one-shot, but I very well may make another chapter/sequel if the inspiration does so strike me.**

* * *

><p>Eddward opened the door to his home and called out. "Mom? Dad?"<p>

Nothing. He noticed something yellow out of the corner of his eye. A post it note stuck to the fridge.

"Eddward,  
>Your Father and I have been called to a very important business meeting in Hawaii. There is a 100$ dollar note on the counter for you to buy groceries. Don't know when we'll be back.<br>Mom"

Ah. So they were gone on a business trip again. Double D hardly even saw them in passing anymore, but no matter, he was used to the silence of an empty house. He was looking forward to maybe seeing his parents today, as he hadn't heard of any trips, but the note left behind shattered that illusion. He looked at the counter. There, as mentioned, lay a perfectly crisp 100$ bill.

_I might as well go shopping. _Eddward thought, _Its better than sitting in an empty house._

Eddward picked up the bill, and strode outside into the sunshine. It was a beautiful thing, the outdoors, even if it is _incredibly filthy._

As Eddward approached the store, he saw some of the cheerleaders from his school, Peach Creek High. He immediately put his head down, trying not to be seen, but it was to no avail, as he wore his signature black beanie. One of the girls stuck her foot out as he walked past, effectively tripping the raven haired teen and sending him falling onto the dirty ground in front of the super market. Another girl, a blonde one with a big chest and twin-tails, kicked into Eddward's rib-cage and laughed.  
>"Look girls, it's the science dweeb!"<br>Another girl, shorter than the first but still dwarfing the tiny boy sneered.  
>"Ya know, girls, I'm pretty sure this little dork is a <em>queer."<br>_As she said the word 'queer' she looked down at Eddward and spit in his face. The other girls all laughed and shouted slurs, like 'fairy' and 'pansy'. Well they were well and done humiliating the boy, they all turned (except for the blonde, who gave him another sharp kick in the side) and walked down the street towards the local Starbucks, laughing all the way. Eddward lay there for another moment, and then finally, after what seemed like forever to him, got up, and ran back towards the cul-de-sac, and his safe abode.

Eddward stood in front of the mirror, ready to examined the damages. He lifted his shirt up and what was underneath was horrifying. Cuts, scratches, and previous scars all there, along with some terribly protruding ribs and a large, angry looking bruise in the forming.  
><em>Shit. Not again.<br>_Eddward then looked up and at his face. His eyes were red and puffy, and there were faint tear tracks running down his cheeks.  
><em>I hadn't realized I'd been crying.<br>_Eddward stripped himself and got into the shower to scrub the dirt of the floor off him, but while showering there voices wouldn't leave his head. _"queer", "fag", "geek", "useless waste of space".  
><em>He shut the shower off, and dried his head, the last words sticking to his mind.  
><em>Am I really a waste of space. Am I really useless?<br>Yes. Yes I am. _

He'd heard about it, known kids who'd done it. They said it made you feel better, made you feel alive. He grabbed a knife from the drawer. And cut. He watched the blood start to pool at his wrist, and drip down, down onto his incredibly clean kitchen floor. It truly was fascinating, but soon the blood stopped, much too soon, so he took the knife and cut again, this time deeper, farther.

Kevin sat on his bed, scrolling through his news-feed on Facebook. One post in particular caught his eye, his friend Nazz had shared. It showed Nazz's cheer-leading friends standing in front of a particular human sized lump on the floor. He clicked play. All the girls were laughing and shouting out nasty things, and the some even kicked the boy on the floor. The boy rolled over and revealed his face.  
><em>Double D.<br>_Kevin got up and ran out of the house, his laptop still open on his bed. He ran across the street and knocked on the door. "Double D? Are you okay?"  
>Nothing from inside. Kevin knew he was home though. He saw him, through his window, enter his house almost an hour ago and never saw him leave.<br>_So this is why he was walking like that? Because he was beaten up?  
><em>Kevin couldn't see his face from his window when he walked by, so he hadn't known. He knocked louder, but when Double D never answered, he pushed the door open and went in anyway.

What Kevin saw, he most certainty wasn't expecting. Double D, sprawled across his kitchen floor, blood around him, seemingly from his arm. Kevin ran to him and shook him.  
>"Double D? Wake up! Answer me! PLEASE!"<br>He received a groan from the boy, and, finally coming to his senses, ran to the phone on the wall and dialed 911.

Dark. It was all dark. And it smelled suspiciously clean, like bleach. Eddward wandered aimlessly through the darkness, looking for nothing, but still searching.  
><em>Where am I?<br>_But he didn't know, and he couldn't find out. It was just too dark. Suddenly, he saw a light, protruding from the darkness. He ran. Ran towards the light with all he could.

_My arm hurts.  
><em>He opened his eyes. There was a doctor shining a flashlight in on, and he jumped back as the boy awoke.  
><em>Is this. A Hospital?<br>_He noticed an I.V. sticking out of his right arm, and there was a heavy bandage on his left.  
><em>How did I get here?<br>_The doctor greeted him, said he was glad he was awake, he had been out for 3 days.  
><em>Three days? Oh. That's right.<br>_He looked down at the bandage.  
><em>I cut my my artery.<br>_The doctor continued spouting medical jargon, not really noticing the boy was paying no attention.  
><em>But how did I end up here? I was alone, at home. <em>

Kevin washed his hands in the hospital bathroom. As he was walking back, back to room 124, he let his mind wander.  
><em>What if I didn't get there in time.<br>What if he had died?  
>What. What would I<em> do?  
>He reached the room's hallway. He could hear the doctor in Double D's room talking and rambling, but he heard no nurse's reply.<br>"Your rather lucky young man..."  
><em>Your? As in...<br>_He ran the rest of the way and barged into the room.  
>Beautiful, big blue eyes looked up at his from the bed.<br>"Double D!" He ran and threw him in a hug, everything else be damned.

"K-Kevin? Why are you here?" Double D stuttered.

"Well, I've been here for the past three days, waiting for you to wake up. Ever since I brought you here."

Realization dawned on Double D's face. "But.. Kevin. Why? Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you let me.." His voice was a whisper now. Barely audible. "die...?"

Kevin looked at him, holding him close, his face inches from his. "I couldn't let you die. I.. I love you. and I have for a long time."

And then he pulled the shocked, raven-haired, blue eyed, still tied to an I.V. boy in and closed the distance between their mouths.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.- Well, that ending sucked,and the whole story was kind of shitty. But, It is my first fanfiction,and I really did try. **


End file.
